Internet research has become a popular tool that teachers and students use in educational settings. Various search engines often serve as a launch pad for an educational research project. However, most search engines are not capable of providing personalized search results that are specifically tailored to the needs of a student, but instead provide every user with the same results for the same search. Even when current search engines do attempt to provide “personalized” search results, they often do so based only on past searches of that individual. As such, current search engine technology is not well suited for the educational setting.